Lágrimas
by Amy Fletcher
Summary: Pela primeira vez, ele iria chorar por si mesmo. SasukeSakura.


_**Lágrimas.**_

_SasukeSakura. Romance/Drama. Songfic._

_Música SHE FALLS ASLEEP - McFLY_

_Naruto e nem a música não me pertencem._

* * *

_. . ._

_Ela adormece e tudo em que ela pensa é você  
Ela adormece e tudo com que ela sonha é você  
Quando ela está adormecida o ar que ela respira é para você_

Eles estavam noivos. E muito felizes.

Eles quem? Ora, o casal mágico de Konoha.

Sasuke voltou, é motivo para grande felicidade.

O Uchiha e a Haruno estavam de casamento marcado. Ele havia a pedido no escritório da Hokage e ela aceitara gritando um: "eu te amo muito Sasuke-kun. Vamos ser felizes para sempre."

Ee simplesmente escondeu o sorriso e as lágrimas de felicidade.

E depois desse dia vem vivido juntos.

_E porque ela quer viver...  
Ela não tem tanto mais assim para oferecer_

Houve aquela vez que ela estava de plantão no hospital e ele havia saído em missão.

Ele deveria ter voltado em dois dias, mas foram duas semanas.

Ele e Naruto foram atacados e a Hokage recusou Sakura na equipe de resgate.

"Os ANBUS irão..." ela disse.

Ela ficou na casa deles olhando fixamente uma fotografia, e implorando para que ele voltasse bem.

Ela chorava, e as lágrimas tranparentes e tristes rolavam pelo rosto dela. Enquanto ele chorava. Por dentro.

_Ela senta sozinha, ao seu telefone  
E ela está ligando sobre um lar partido  
E eu não sei o que eu deveria falar porque ela está chorando_

Naquele dia ele correu para o hospital.

A Haruno havia passado mal seriamente.

Foi recebido com um sorriso por Tsunade, Ino, Hinata e Naruto.

"Teme, você vai ter muito azar se seu filho nascer com essa sua cara de tacho!" Naruto riu.

Sasuke continuou sério e encontrou a rosada de pé olhando feliz com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para ele.

E antes de abraçá-lo disse que estava grávida. E mais uma vez ele escondeu suas lágrimas.

_E sente que apesar de ter jogado tudo fora  
Ela não vai durar mais outro dia_

Hana.

Sete anos. Cabelos rosados escuros, olhos negros e sharingan na fase um. Fria como o pai.

"Hana-chan. Vamos treinamento" ele disse depois do café naquela manhã.

"Tchau mãe."

"Bom treino, Hana."

E ele a deixou sozinha em casa como fazia em todas as manhãs.

Mas aquela seria diferente.

_  
Você está subindo as escadas, sem saber que ela está machucada  
gravemente e deitada imóvel no chão à porta_

_Mas está trancada e ela estava esperando  
Que você fosse retornar por mais  
Mas é tarde demais para perceber que você cometeu erros_

Konoha havia sido invadia por ninjas de Suna.

A Hokage havia enscnondido, mas Suna estava em guerra com Konoha.

O que eles queriam? O todos queriam por tantos anos. Sharingan.

"Sim. Olha o Sasuke-kun não está, foi treinar a Hana. Ela está crescvendo e tão fofa. Se quiserem falar com ele, podem voltar no final da tarde..." A dona dos orbes esmeralda falava inocentemente.

Os ninjas insistiram e com a recusa da fuura Sra. Uchiha o sangue dela correu rápido. Rápido pelo chão.

Fria. Ensanguentada e morta em frente a porta da residência.

_Ela adormece e tudo em que ela pensa é você  
Ela adormece e tudo com que ela sonha é você  
Quando ela está adormecida o ar que ela respira é para você_

Eles seriam felizes ela disse.

Ele voltou mais cedo naquela tarde. Sério e frio.

A filha segurava sua mão, contando que diria a mãe como foi o treino, e como havia ganhado do pai.

"Mas eu deixei você ganhar" ele disse

"Ah, mas eu ganehi!" ela dise com inocência.

Ele viu o vermelho no chão. Ele viu o rosa dos cabelos dela, com o vermelho do chão.

"Hana-chan, vai para a casa do Naruto..."

"Mas, papai..."

"VAI!" ele gritou.

_E porque ela quer viver...  
Ela não tem tanto mais assim para oferecer_

Sentou-se ao lado dela. E Viu. Ela estava morta e pela primeira vez Sasuke mostrou suas lágrimas de trsiteza.

Lágrimas para a mulher que ele a mou. Para a mulher que ele sempre aou.

Lágrimas de trsiteza, já que pela primeira vez ela não poderia fazer isso por ele.

Ele não poderia salvá-la mais. Ela não poderia salvá-lo. Mesmo que ele esperasse.

_Por favor me salve  
Eu tenho esperado  
Esperado por tempo demais_

E ele pela primeira vez, colocou suas lágrimas para fora. Porque ela não estava aqui para chorar por ele.

. . .

* * *

NA: Não perguntem. Essa fic não fez muito sentido, eu sei. Podem me xingar pelas reviews... ¬¬'


End file.
